Warrior Cats Book Nerds Wiki
Welcome,' "Warriors" book nerds!' This is basically just a bunch of nonsense, my opinion about some of the best and worst warrior cats and additional info on cats that aren't well remembered throughout the series. Y'all can do whatever you please, add topics, comment your opinion and all that good stuff. The Darkest Warriors Throughout the series, there have been numerous instances when Erin decided to put a little bloody gore into her books. In practically every one of these situations, there has been an evil cat behind the death and destruction of clan cats. The most famous of them are; * Tigerclaw/Tigerstar * Scourge As most of us know, Scourge is, rather was, a twolegplace cat who ruled over a 'clan' of cats who he named Bloodclan. It wasn't completely his fault, though his actions were unacceptable, Scourge had been influenced by his past, and believed that fear and strength brought power. The power that he gained was enough to kill countless cats, but not enough for him to fight against Firestar and his power Starclan had given him. His life ended in the 'paws' of Thunderclan's leader, Firestar himself. These two are pretty much at the top of the list for the most famous evil cats. Tigerstar attempted to kill the ENTIRE whole of thunderclan, Bluestar, and many others. Though he did succeed in directly killing Redtail, Oakheart, Runningwind, Brindleface, and Gorsepaw, while permanently disabling Cinderpaw/ Cinderpelt. He also led his son Brambleclaw down a path that would only do harm, going to the dark forest was fate for Tigerstar, but not for his son. Despite Brambleclaw's loyalty, his father was so manipulative, that he convinced him that he was "Doing good" for his clan by going to the dark forest. In the end, his son found his way out when he put his ambition aside and fought against Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Now, for some of the cats that aren't well remembered throughout the series... * Bone * Jaggedtooth * Hawkheart * Hawkfrost * Darkstripe * Mapleshade * Ashfur * Clear Sky * One Eye * Clawface * Mudclaw * Brokenstar * Silverhawk * Duke ... I'll just stop myself before I get carried away... Anyhow, I'll only be briefly describing each character so... I guess I'll start with Hawkfrost. Although Hawkfrost is remembered by most, many people do forget him. To refresh your memory, Hawkfrost is, rather, was, the son of Tigerstar, and the (half) brother of brambleclaw. He fought with Tigerstar to destroy the clans both before, and after his death, and will hopefully be forgotten so that he fades away forever..(ToT) sorry, not sorry) He attempted to kill Firestar with Brambleclaw's help, but the loyal deputy refused to give in and gave his leader mercy by sparing his life, and was later rewarded for his actions. Well... It's two A.M. and I procrastinate so much that I have... (Hold on I'm counting) ...?seven missing assignments? ...I'll finish this later... (my procrastination) Remember that YOU can be part of larger Fandom family of communities! You just have to visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse